


Hale Storm

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amber Hurricane, Famous!Derek, Fluff, Hale Storm, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Music, Pierced Stiles, Punk AU, Punk!Derek Hale, Punk!Stiles Stilinski, Requested, Tattooed Derek, Tattooed Stiles, band au, famous!Stiles, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski wowed the world when he stepped on stage, he took the world by storm with the help of his band and they were famous, they got to play music and be punk rockers every single day. Derek Hale is in the up and coming punk rock band and when people start calling him the new Stiles, Stiles takes notice.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek are famous and they like each other and write music together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Requests are NOT open! Comment and subscribe or bookmark if you like it!

 

He was electrifying, he was loud and out there and he looked amazing standing in front of the thousands of people that had paid to look at him, to watch him move. He was mesmerising, he could capture you with one look and you would never be able to leave the tight grip his eyes held onto you.

The first time Stiles stood on stage people didn’t know what to expect, at that time, Stiles was a 16 year old boy with a buzz cut and acne but then he played and people stopped, they dropped whatever they were doing and they turned to look up at the boy, he was enchanting and people never said that about punk rockers, but Stiles Stilinski was enchanting and loud and wonderful.

It didn’t take long before the whole world was enchanted by Stiles, he had been signed just before he turned eighteen, the band had an indie following like no other and they had been getting gigs after gigs after gigs before they were signed. It was amazing how the world just took to Stiles and his band mates. Stiles had been shocked at the reception they were getting, people everywhere had started to listen to his band, they all had started to listen to him and he honestly couldn’t understand that part of the deal. He wasn’t a guitarist or singer, not really, he was actually a drummer but the people wanted him front and centre and Stiles liked to please so he had stood up from his position behind the drums to the lead guitarist spot in front of the microphone.

Things changed, they changed quickly too. Stiles had been a sixteen year old drummer for a band that hadn’t really thought they would get anywhere but they had only played for the fun of it, he wasn’t expecting anything at all. Stiles didn’t know it would become this huge thing, at sixteen Stiles had been planning on going to Stanford to study forensics and then he would have returned to Beacon Hills where he would work with his dad until he had decided it was time to move on to another town when his dad had retired. What he didn’t expect to happen was to get signed just before his eighteenth birthday and start recording an album just a month later. It wasn’t anything he ever expected to happen but when it did, he just nodded and thought that he could do worse things.

“Stiles, what has been the biggest inspiration for you since you started writing, you write these amazing songs that people keep relating to and we’d like to know where you get them from?” The interviewer spoke clearly into her microphone and then looked at Stiles expectantly, being the first main stream punk band since the early 2000’s, they were a huge deal and people wanted to know all about them. Stiles had been shocked at the music related question because the interviews never actually talked about the music but more about the band and their personal lives.

“My biggest inspiration would have to be real life. Wow, that was cheesy, sorry. I don’t actually know, I’m a song writer for myself and I don’t actually write songs to go out and record them, I write them to get what I’m thinking out of my head and move on from it. I have this tendency to just write about things that was happening to me at that moment. I don’t have an inspiration but I have inspiration around me, if that makes sense?” He turned to get a peak at Scott and he seemed pleased with his answer. Scott had been Stiles’ best friend since he could remember and he was the reason Stiles could play the drums and guitar and he was the main reason that the band existed to this day. Scott had been the starting point to the band, it had been him that had suggested they start the band and Stiles always went along with Scott’s plans, much like Scott did with Stiles.

“The newest single is a love song that you wrote, is there a special someone behind the lyrics?” The interviewer asked and Stiles’ heart clenched but he shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face. Stiles so wished for there to be someone but there just never was, Stiles was an odd kind of guy and people rarely stuck around after they realised that he wasn’t all that calm like he was in interviews and in the public eye. Stiles was anything but collected, Stiles was loud and anxiety driven, his ADHD was horrible and the anxiety killed him before each show but he had tried to get it all under control but sometimes he couldn’t do it and people ran away at the first signs of a panic attack. Who could blame them?

“No one special for me, sorry. I actually wrote the song for Scott and Allison, it’s the song I played for them on their wedding day” Allison had been a ray of sunshine on the sometimes bland landscape of Beacon Hills, with her curly hair and bright dimpled smile, we couldn’t exactly be mad when she stole Scott’s heart and she’d had it since they first started dating. Scott and Allison had gotten married the year before and it was amazing to see how truly happy the two were on their special day.

“That’s still an epic love anthem” She pointed out and I turned to Scott, laughing.

“They have an epic love, the song had only been fitting” Scott laughed this time and Stiles spotted Allison behind the scenes where she threw him a dimpled smile, he returned the gesture but then he turned back to the interview and he waited for her next question.

“Now, have you guys heard about the new up and coming band, Hale Storm?” She asked and Stiles tried to think back to the posters he had seen scattered around the town, if he had it right they were in the Hale Storm home city. Stiles had heard about the new band a few months prior, he actually had their singles on his iPod and he actually did like what they were doing, they were helping the punk industry grow. Their lead guitarist and singer, Derek Hale, was exceptional with what he did and people had said he was the new Stiles but Stiles found it weird seeing as he knew Derek was older.

“Yeah, we’ve heard about them and we’ve liked what we’ve heard so far. I always say that the music industry is big enough for all of us and competition isn’t a bad thing. I love that Hale Storm is already pushing me to up my game because I see them as something great and they’re a great source to listen to.” Stiles answered and he felt Scott shift next to him.

“That’s great, have you guys met?” She asked and Stiles shook his head.

“Not yet, we’ve been on tour so we haven’t had time to pop into shows and meet the new acts and the new people that were breaking out on the scene but I would love to meet them and talk music with them” He would actually love to spend some time in the studio with Derek, Stiles knew that he was the main song writer for Hale Storm and that he was the reason why everyone knew their songs, they were epically loud and fun to listen to.

 

“You guys have some days off here and I thought I’d spoil you guys” Lydia Martin was someone that had shocked Stiles. They all went to school together, the whole band and most of their management were Beacon Hills natives and they all knew Stiles and the band before they hit it big, hell before they even hit anything. Lydia had been the all around popular girl and she was the school genius, she was the amazing person Stiles had crushed on until he got to know her and then considered her his sister and nothing else. Lydia had stormed into their lives just before they hit it big, well big in Beacon  Hills, they had just been booked for a slew of shows in  the few clubs in Beacon Hills when Lydia had stopped Stiles at his locker and just nodded to him.

“I’m your new manager, fire whoever did the job before me” She nodded and then walked off and Lydia wasn’t they kind of person you argued with so they laid off Scott’s mom who was relieved to leave the position and Lydia took over. Don’t tell her but they all know without her they would still be stuck in Beacon Hills.

“How did you spoil us because what you see as spoil we see as torture” Stiles spoke up, his hand running through his quiff, it was awesome now, sweeping and perfect in all of its chocolate brown glory. He watched as Lydia rolled her eyes, she was odd in their group of punk rockers, not that they screamed punk rock but everyone could see it between the hair and the tattoos and the piercings but that’s where the punk rock stopped but Lydia looked like a prep school girl compared to them, she had her bright red hair and her awesome style and no one argued when she stepped into the room in a pale pink dress, manager to one of the biggest punk bands in the world.

“Hilarious, you guys are going to go say hi to Hale Storm, they have a show in town, kind of like their farewell to the town before they leave on their own tour” Lydia handed them the tickets and then she turned to Allison.

“Oh and this is our treat, spa day!” She laughed and Allison smiled brightly back at her best friend, the band really was like a huge family. Lydia waved off the band and we all turned to each other.

“Okay, meet here in twenty and then we’ll go” Stiles spoke up and the band scattered to their respective rooms down the hallway, Stiles laughed when Isaac and Liam shouted out loud at each other before entering their room. Stiles entered his own room and chucked off his shirt and exchanged it for a slightly more fitting shirt, it was a black and red button up and he made sure his quiff was good to go and he looked over his reflection in the mirror. Bright amber eyes stared back at him and he took in his lip ring and his sleeve was rolled up to reveal the sleeve of tattoos he had that covered his right arm, he was a lot more punk rock than he ever expected to be.

 

The Hale Storm show was thumping, it was loud and full and Stiles loved how the show was squirming with energy, they had arrived just before the band went on and they laughed when they saw the shocked looks on the bands face before they had to rush out onto the stage.

Stiles had never seen them live before, he kind of knew how the band looked and he knew that Derek and Cora, the lead guitarist and drummer were brother and sister and that they were the Hales. But he didn’t exactly expect them to be this amazing, the band was new, very new to the scene and they had their own following by now but he didn’t think they would be this huge already but then he remembered how huge they were back in their own home town and then excused the ruckus the fans were causing.

“They’re awesome” Scott laughed when they watched their bassist play some major chords that sounded exceptional over the beat that the drums were creating. Stiles had to be deaf not to agree, they were good, they were tight and they played like seasoned professionals. Stiles didn’t even know them and he was proud of them

He spent the show camped out in the wings of the show, his eyes never leaving Derek for some reason, he didn’t understand how his eyes just wouldn’t leave the man alone. People said Stiles was something to watch perform but he honestly thought the way Derek performed was better. It was relaxed and calm and slow the way he moved, he oozed confidence and he was a great singer live, Stiles sometimes thought that he didn’t sound that great loud, especially when they had played a week’s worth of shows without break.

The show ended too quickly and the band rushed off of the stage, right passed him and into the backstage area but when he turned to look back at the stage he found Derek Hale standing there. Derek was a few inches taller than Stiles and he didn’t look all that punk rock, he was wearing black jeans and a black cut up shirt but that’s about where the punk rock stopped.

“Great show, man” Stiles was awkward at best, he wasn’t good at the people thing and he rarely spoke to people without embarrassing him or the person he was talking to.

“Thank you, we didn’t know you guys would be here” That’s the thing about show business, we didn’t even have to introduce our selves because we just knew each other.

“We didn’t either, we have the night off and Lydia, our manager, got us some tickets. We’ve been meaning to come see you guys for a while now.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, punk rock bands need to support each other.” Stiles tried to play it off like nothing but the way that Derek was looking at him made him nervous for some reason, the green eyes never leaving his face.

“We’ve been to your shows but never back stage, we haven’t gotten that big yet” Derek shrugged and Stiles eyes widened.

“You’ve seen us play?” He didn’t know why it made him excited that Derek and his band had been to a show of theirs, it made him happy for some reason but nervous too.

“Yes, just before our single dropped you guys played in LA and our manager got us some tickets. People are right, you’re awesome live” Compliment alert! Stiles just got complimented by Derek and it felt amazing.

“Thank you, we try. You guys were good too, you’re a lot better at live singing than me” Stiles pointed out and Derek frowned, shaking his head.

“Bullshit, you’ve got the best voice!” It was shocking how excitable Derek was, it was something that came out of nowhere and when Stiles lifted a brow to the older man, he seemed shocked at his own reaction.

“I’m a lot cooler than that, usually” Derek muttered and Stiles wanted to laugh at how adorable Derek was but he didn’t, he had a feeling that Derek didn’t like it when people laughed at him, you know, like most normal people.

“I’m sure you are. How about we agree that we’re both awesome and being awesome and we go meet up with the rest of the band” Stiles offered a way out and Derek happily took it, he stepped passed Stiles and they joined the rest of the bands.

“We were just saying that they should come party at the house” Cora, the drummer and Derek’s sister spoke up, no introductions or context, just an invitation to a house party after they just played to most of their hometown.

“Yeah totally” Isaac spoke up and Stiles could see the amazed look in his eyes when he looked at Cora and he knew that the drummers would get along swimmingly.

 

That’s how he ended up in a band house in a city he didn’t really frequent all that much with a guy and his band that he didn’t even know all that well.

“And then Stiles takes this running leap into the crowd but it was one of those shows where there were more sixteen year old girls than there strictly should have been and they weren’t that strong so when Stiles jumped they tried to catch him but the moment was too much and they dropped him.” Scott shouted from how hard he was laughing and Stiles just shook his head at his tipsy friend. The bands had been getting along better than he had ever thought they would, they were all talking up a storm and laughing at some of Stiles’ best moments and some of the better moments where he had failed epically.

“That sounds like it hurt” Derek mumbled from where he had sat down next to Stiles, he had a beer in his hand and he had an amused look on his face.

“I fell on top of one of them, I think I broke her wrist or something but I didn’t really ask because I was being dragged away by security” Stiles muttered embarrassed and Derek barked out a laugh and Stiles’ stomach clenched at how wonderful the sound was.

“Nice, Stiles, that’s just great” Derek shook his head at Stiles but got up from his spot, he held out a hand to Stiles and he took it, following Derek to the kitchen  where he grabbed another beer before turning around and leaning onto the counter. Derek already had that confidence, that rock star confidence that Stiles just never got around to picking up. Stiles was confident, sure but he could never be so overly okay with himself that he would look so good leaning against a kitchen counter, he had more of a klutz charm going on than anything else and that ruined his punk rock image. He took in Derek as he leaned against the counter, Derek didn’t have any piercings or coloured hair, he had a tattoo on his shoulder but that’s the only thing that Stiles could see that screamed punk rock.

“You guys have been touring for a long time now, right?” Derek asked and took a swig from his bottle and Stiles nodded, eyes following the bottle up to his lips and then they lingered there while the bottle didn’t.

“Yeah, we’re coming up to eight months and we still have a few more to go.” Derek’s eyes widened but he nodded.

“Our first tour is only three months long and we’re only doing America, you know how it is before you hit it big, they watch to make sure you can sell out other countries before you get to tour there” Derek was right and Stiles remembered the first time they went to number one overseas, he remembered how excited they were that not only did their own country like them but other people liked them too. It was the stepping stone they needed to become the world wide phenomenon they are today.

“You guys are so good you’ll get there a lot quicker than what we did” Stiles pointed out and Derek shook his head.

“It was different for you guys, you broke open the market again, without you guys we would have never been signed. Without you there wouldn’t be a market for punk rock like there is now.” Derek spoke up and Stiles shook his head.

“I didn’t do anything but sing and play guitar” He was modest at best and he didn’t like it when people made such a huge deal out of him.

“Stiles, you wrote the songs that broke open the market again, you’re the reason people are shouting punk rock again, you’re the reason we get to play guitar music on the radio again. You did this, the band helped but you’re the reason they got to where they are” Derek was adamant about it but Stiles just shook his head.

“Without the band I would never have gotten here. The band got us to where we are, I just like writing the songs we play for the people and luckily people like what we’re doing” Derek huffed out a huge breath but then just shook his head.

“How about this? You and the band are amazing and we have an album coming up that needs help being written and you’re my favourite song writer out there and I would love to write some music with you, if you’d be down for that” Derek didn’t beat around the bush and Stiles wanted to laugh at how cute he looked, at how nervous he looked for Stiles’ answer.

“Sure, just let me know when you guys start writing and I’ll see if I can pitch up and help out”

 

It was something amazing that bloomed after that night, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski became something unstoppable. When Derek had called Stiles about writing Stiles had agreed to meet up somewhere in the middle, they were both on tour but they had a few days off and they decided that they were going to take the opportunity to write some amazing songs. And they were amazing, they were great and epic and Stiles was shocked at how well he could write with Derek and how they just understood each other.

Derek had shocked him at how hard working he was but Stiles didn’t write songs in the most conventional ways and they often found themselves in a car riding up and down the highway with Stiles strumming at a guitar and writing down lyrics, he wrote the best things of the road.

“Stiles?” Derek asked the last night before they would be heading back to their own tours, they were sprawled out on Derek’s hotel bed and he was watching as Stiles twitched around on the covers, a guitar on his stomach.

“Yeah?” He asked but he didn’t look up, he didn’t see the admiration in the older man’s eyes, he just went about strumming on the guitar.

“Have I ever told you what got me into actually making singing my profession?” He asked and Stiles shook his head, eyes flicking from the guitar to Derek and back again.

“I was in Beacon Hills maybe two years ago, you guys were just hitting it huge, you guys were everywhere and you had this whole career in front of you. I remember that we had gotten tickets and Cora had insisted that we go while they tickets were still cheap and I found myself a few rows from the front watching you perform. You were amazing, you were jumping around on stage. I haven’t seen anyone as alive as you. You took the stage by storm and you didn’t hold anything back. I didn’t actually know Amber Hurricane back then, you guys being so new but Cora did and she kept shouting the lyrics and I wanted her to shut up because I needed to hear how you sounded. And then the crowd did shut up and you played that ballad that you wrote about your mom and dad and it had me almost to tears and I found myself wishing I could move people like you did but on top of it all, I wished that I could meet you. A few weeks later Cora had joked about starting a band and I didn’t shoot her down because in the back of my head I thought maybe that was the way that I could meet you” Stiles had dropped the guitar a few words in and had sat up to look at Derek as he talked. He was amazed at what the older man had said.

“I am not that amazing, you know I’m not, you know me now” Stiles tried to reason and Derek got this odd smile on his face and he shook his head.

“You are everything I expected you to be and so much more. I remember right before we stepped out onto the stage at the show you were at, I was nervous but then I saw you and things just calmed. That’s the best show I’ve ever played. Stiles, you are an exceptional person and I wish you’d let me tell you that without shooting me down” Derek had shocked Stiles. Stiles had grown to like Derek that night they spent at his house before they both left for their tours again. He had been amazed at how genuine and kind Derek was, how he just knew what Stiles was thinking before he could ever know what he was thinking. He had felt the connection to Derek but he had tried to deny the feelings that bubbled up into his chest each time he saw Derek’s name light up his phone screen but then they were writing together and he couldn’t stop wondering what it would feel like to be held by Derek, to feel him wrap around him and to just feel him.

“Derek?” He tried but the words had gotten lost in his throat and for the first time in his life, Stiles was left speechless.

“Stiles, I’m going to kiss you now” Derek had leaned over to him and when Stiles nodded, Derek rushed forward and their lips locked together, he felt tired and energetic all at once, he felt like he had come home and he wasn’t even home, he wasn’t even close to home but with Derek’s arms around him, he couldn’t even fight the feelings he had tried to deny for so long. When Derek reluctantly pulled away Stiles watched in awe as Derek smiles at him, bright white bunny teeth smiled at him.

“I could write songs about that kiss” Stiles muttered against Derek’s lips and he laughed, shaking his head but pecking Stiles again.

“I could write songs about you” He muttered and Stiles closed his eyes, his forehead resting against Derek’s.

“What now?” Stiles asked a few minutes later and Derek pulled away slightly but he had a scared expression on his face now.

“Well I don’t know about you but I don’t want to end this, I don’t want to stop kissing you. We could try” Derek sounded so hopeful and Stiles didn’t ever want to hurt Derek and he really did want to try with Derek.

“It’ll be difficult and hard and it won’t ever be easy” Stiles pointed out and Derek just shook his head, kissing Stiles’ forehead.

“Nothing is ever easy and I would never expect easy from you. We’ll try and if it doesn’t work out we’ll get to say we tried and didn’t just give up”

“You’re cheesy as hell”

“You bring it out of me”

 

They did try and for some reason it worked, it worked out exceptionally well. Between touring and promo tours and writing and recording they saw each other, and they worked at being together, they spent every single moment they could together because it was the best way to spend their time.

“Stiles, tell us about the collaboration between Hale Storm and Amber Hurricane” The interviewer asked and Stiles blushed thinking about a specific collaboration that was happening behind the scenes.

“It’s going to be awesome. Both of the bands have grown to be very close and we thought it would be fun to do a song together and then tour together, share the spotlight and everything”

“We heard that two people got a lot closer than anyone expected them to” Oh, she was fishing and she was very close to finding out the truth.

“Oh really?” He tried playing coy but he knew he wouldn’t be able to win this battle.

“Yes, rumour has it you and Derek Hale are very close to making your own announcement” Stiles turned to look behind the scenes to where a very handsome Derek stood smiling at him and Stiles’ stomach clenched at how wonderful it was to know that Derek was his.

“Well it could be something or it could be nothing but the fun thing about it is that no one has to know but us” Stiles smirked and when he turned back to look at Derek he had that bright smile on his face and he was shaking his head at Stiles.


End file.
